Under the moonlight
by Werwek
Summary: Dreams are made. Fourth and last chapter up, R
1. Under her light

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone, I see you're reading my story. First off let me say "Thank you". Any kind of review is accepted and encouraged (especially flames, they keep me warm at night)

**:EXTRA: Due to the constant struggles I've had with Quickedit, there's a constant mistake in the dialogues...for some reason the initial "-" refuses to appear, thus it will be left that way until a correction may be found. Yes, the dialogue could easily be switched from -...- to "...", but I've always worked with the first style and it's almost like my trademark. thus change is both unwanted and unneeded.**

**About the last chapter: **If any questions remain, please state them in a review; if the questions are both abundant and reasonable, a fifth chapter will be written, explaining the how's and why's.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko nor do I intend to…But I do own Hiroshi Nakano Yambuki and any other Author Created Characters (ACC's) that appear in this Fan Fiction (unless stated otherwise). If you wish to use any of these characters please contact me via email (check my profile). The song extract used in chapter IV is "The Number of the beast" by Iron Maiden, all rights reserved to the proper owners (damn it!)**

**..:WARNING:..  
**

**This story makes use of slight profanity, an unimportant mention of rape and a song that could be considered offensive for Christian/Catholic/Presbyterian fanatics

* * *

**

**Chapter I-Under her light**

The moonlight shone over the empty courtyard while a sole figure, clad in a black trench coat, sat on one of the many benches.

Another night, another dance…another time perhaps. Today the ground burns-

Music blasted out of the windows with chaotic force; as if its horrendous tunes weren't enough to disturb the mentally sane, they also had to raise the volume to the max.

God, where the hell is he?-

"Annual New Year's Bash" was name of the event. Almost every one in school was there; most came with someone, but the rest just went in hopes to attract some lonely yet hot chick or guy with their extraordinary capability of walking aimlessly.

Gah! He's late…the fire could've been rising by now-

Team Lyoko belonged to the first group though; for they all, well most of them, had dates. Jeremie had materialized Aelita just for the occasion. Yumi and Ulrich agreed silently to go together, since their voices seemed to disappear at the moment of invitation; as if four months together wasn't enough time to blindly trust your companion. However, Odd didn't even have to lift a finger to get a date; that Naomi girl basically threw herself over the guy just as news of the dance surfaced.

Damn, don't tell me he backed out-

What of Hiroshi you ask? Well, it's easy: he didn't have a date. It's not as if he didn't know girls, but most of them either loathed him or just considered him to be some kind of cute exotic accessory, while the rest simply ignored his existence.

Spineless coward-

However, trying not to let the night go to waste he made plans with Mike, one of the other few metal heads that inhabited the school; he was supposed to drop by a gallon of gasoline, with which to turn the yard into a disco inferno.

I should've guessed he'd back out-

Mike had some common sense though, and didn't think burning a whole courtyard was the kind of thing one does to test himself. Yet Hiroshi still wanted to pursuit his goal; not to impress anyone, but to inspire fear, to let them all know that he was capable of damaging without the need of rage or revenge, or any other human feeling in that case. He wanted to prove to every one, to himself most of all; that he could be cold and malicious, that he could act without remorse or pity; that he could be, and was, inhuman.

Don't blame him though…he didn't understand me, not unlike everyone else I've talked to-

This of course was an overstatement, Hiroshi was very human; he had an overactive sentimentalism and this had been his curse since childhood. Thus in search for a new start he turned his back on his past and to the moment refuses to confront it. Two years ago, during his most troublesome times, the Hiro everyone knew and would eventually forget came to be. This was the birth of the everlasting Hiroshi Nakano Yamabuki.

Checking his wristwatch, he finally stated.

Twenty minutes past ten, guess it's time to face the world's worst music-

Slowly he got up, his crimson spiked hair brilliantly shining due to the moonlight.

Calmly he walked towards the auditorium's doors, his necklaces stirring around at the rhythm of his anxious guts. The sounds of his heavy steps denoted a burden short of death, similar to a prisoner's march towards his own execution.

But, just a few steps away of the entrance, the sound of the current Hip Hop hit single made him realize the error of entering.

Did he really want to go in just because there was nothing else to do? Nah. He could do nothing outside, accompanied by the ever faithful night, instead of having to deal with the idle dancing mass that lay inside the building.

So he threw a look around, trying to find another spot to think. Until the cafeteria's front steps caught his eye; they seemed rather peaceful and well lit.

Some time before, inside the dance, another persona preferred the company of the mass rather than the moon. Her breathtaking indigo dress and astonishing hair and looks clashed strongly against her spoiled brat attitude. But, distinct from past dances, the two stooges that usually followed her weren't present.

Hmph, everyone has a date; even those two, Herb and Nick, got dates…but what about me…no one even cared for inviting me-

She turned to her side, just to witness Ulrich's group of friends sitting in one of the larger tables, sharing laughter and thoughts. One was missing though; the weird kid; his name has Giroki or something like that.

They must be laughing at me…god, ever since that…Yumi…stole Ulrich from me, they've been mocking me more than usual…specially that Odd…I hate his guts…-

Time passed, thirty minutes to be exact, and the few boys that had approached her did so just to learn of the availability of other girls. This made her angry…very angry  
"Why not me? What's wrong with me?" she asked herself as she replied to these wandering fellows.

At last, tired of waiting, she got up and asked a nearby kid to dance, who refused the offer without doubt. However, instead of returning to her table, the girl decided to take a stroll in the night; so maybe then someone would abduct her and everyone would feel guilty about not inviting her to dance.

"Yea, nice plan Sissie, what're you going to do after, ask the big bad men to rape you so every one would have feel guilty for not sleeping with you? Heh, not as if this was going to happen…just a walk to get things back into place"

The doors opened and allowed a breeze of cold air to enter, yet only a few heads turned to see who had left or entered.

She began her trek back to the dormitories; the night was still young, for the clock counted 10:30 pm, but she preferred to be alone that looking pitiful inside the horrible dance.

As she left the area though, a strange figure caught her gaze, it was a human form that stood in front of the cafeteria; the shadow was rather shapeless from the waist down, as if it was wearing some kind of large coat or dress. Its features well hidden due to the full moon's light.

Ehm hey, who are you?- asked the girl from afar, but seeing no answer, she stepped up to his side. Yet Hiroshi remained drowned in his own thoughts; ignoring the feminine presence that stood next to him, his eyes and mind focused on the white moon.

Uhm…hello?- she asked again, now able to recognize him -Aren't you Giroki?-

Finally he reacted to the comment, but kept his eyes on the ever white moon

It's Hiroshi-

Oh, sorry- replied the girl, her tone rather cautious –I'm…-

Elisabeth Delmas, 9th grade, alias Sissie-

Oh, so you've heard about me- she said; her voice both relieved and content with the fact the boy knew her.

You're very famous around the school, although some would call that a fool's fame-

Angered due to the comment, she spoke furiously

What do you mean by that?-

The common talk is "she's hot but dull" or "she would be even hotter with a mouth gag on"-

Oh, yea...well….you…should hear what they say about you…-

Hehehe, I've always been a lover of fool's fame…the stuff people come up with is, at times, very clever and witty-

So…you're not upset by people calling you crazy and stupid?-

I enjoy being called crazy…stupid I'm not too fond of…but if it gets them talking about me, well good-

How can you say that?-

Hiroshi turned away from the moon that intoxicated him, just to face another beauty.

His eyes quickly traveled from the head of the girl to her feet and back again.

"As exquisite as Yumi" was the first thing that bumped into his head "God I hope the rumors are false"

Trying to regain composure, he explained himself quite calmly

Because…countless people die each minute…which makes every minute worth a lifetime, and if anyone spends one minute talking about me, either if it's to flame or to congratulate, then they're wasting a life's worth of time just thinking about me-

Wow, I've never thought about it that way-

Not everyone has…so I think you should stop giving Ulrich so much of your life-

Hmph; I haven't thought about Ulrich ever since he got together with Yumi!-

Yet he simply smirked as he turned back to the moon  
-Breath taking, isn't she?-

Who?-

The moon…our sole companion throughout mankind's many lifestyles-

Perplexed by Hiroshi's comment, Sissy quietly admired his shadowy figure

Slowly she approached the boy and, after thinking it through once again, she carefully grabbed his hand and rested her head against his shoulder.

I've never noticed it…you're right…she is gorgeous-

Hiroshi, surprised by the sudden show of affection, stated in a kind and delicate fashion

Just as beautiful as you-

The young couple stood silently, until a tune that came from the nearby dance caught their ears

A slow song- said the girl –care to dance?-

I don't really know how- replied the boy

Don't worry; c'mon…I'll teach you-

And so, both figures danced for the remainder of the night, with the bright full moon as their sole witness.


	2. The second night

**Chapter II-The second night**

It was the second night after the saddening event; the second night she had to survive with herself; the second night she wished time could be returned to the past, like in the movies. Had she ever been this sad? Had she ever been this lonely? Had the desire of sudden death ever been this strong? No...not even during the first night.

The worst part was that, no matter how much she tried to blame someone else for her misfortune, the guilt came back, as strong and relentless as ever. It hadn't been Herb, who caused her to distrust Hiro's kindness; or Nicholas, who forced the boy to run in hopes for anonymousness; it hadn't even been Hiroshi, who misjudged her intentions at the moment of the event. No, no one besides her was to blame; she had distrusted the kid, she had plotted against him, she had flirted with the only boy who disliked her more than she disliked herself at the present time, all done in front of the eyes of the one, the only one, that had respected her, that understood her…and that now hated her, like every one else in the world.

Why did this kid mean so much to her? Wasn't Ulrich her "love", her "dear"? No…no he wasn't…the relationship he held with Yumi demonstrating this; though now, after her meeting at the dance with Ulrich's newest friend, this slight inconvenience didn't bother her as much, it didn't bother her at all actually. This was good, for she no longer cared for whatever and whichever wrongs the brunette had caused her.

What about the other two, Herb and Nick…the fact that they got dates for the dance maddened her, yet the feeling died as she met Hiroshi.

Why…why had Hiroshi affected her this much? He wasn't as popular as Ulrich, nor was he as handsome or athletic…nonetheless he seemed at peace with himself, on the outside at least…unbound by society…unlike her, whose life revolved around it.

Maybe…this was it…the reason he had influenced her thoughts to this point. Something she saw as negative, being a social outcast, was seen as a positive thing in Hiro's mind

"the stuff people come up with is, at times, very clever and witty"

This demonstrated her belief to the dot. He wasn't afraid of being called names or being treated like a lunatic. He was just Hiroshi.

The girl's eyes shone in a red tone, showing that the tears had just recently ceased their fall, though a thin line of the watery substance still ran down her left cheek.

She observed her clock as it struck the eleventh hour of the night. She must've spent the last hour in woe.

Weakly she got up from her bed, her feet dragging, much like her soul. She changed to her night attire and headed back, shutting off the lights along the way. She fell face first unto the soft mattress; the bed covers wrinkling and entangling her delicate body. Though she was still afraid to sleep, in dread of reviving the past days, her tired eyes gave out almost immediately; driving her into the feared downward spiral.


	3. Remembrance

**Chapter III-Remembrance**

The world spun time and time again, each moment faster and faster. The image became a twisted circle of senseless shapes and sizes. From it's core arose a pair of deformed echoes, their bewildering sound ripping trough the stagnating silence as if it was a broadsword lacerating the flesh of the wounded.

Hiroshi…are you still angry?-

…-

Steps are heard as the scene finally fades to black, leaving behind darkness seen only in dreams

But you did! That's the problem! You believed his words over mine!-  
-Hiroshi…please-  
-Goodbye Elisabeth…and don't you dare speak to me again-

As the darkness dispersed, it allowed the soft lighting of a classroom to illuminate the blackened scenery, showing that it was just another school day.

Hey Sissie- Spoke Herb, trying to evade the teacher's eyes –What's wrong, you seem more distracted than usual-

Yet she didn't appear to listen, for her gaze remained focused on the world that lay outside the neighboring window

Sissie, are you there?-

Huh?...oh…did you say something?- she finally said, shaking her head trying to snap completely out of her meditative state

…I asked you, is there anything wrong? You've been awfully distracted ever since the Bash-

Yea…it's just that…I met this guy-

Is he better than Ulrich?- he mocked, expecting to see her explode, yet Elisabeth still looked calm and serene

I'm not sure…I never thought anyone could be better than Ulrich…I mean, he IS handsome, smart and athletic…but this other guy…he's, well…different, and he showed some interest in me-

What's the new guy's name?- he asked, his tone reflecting suppressed rage.

Hiroshi-

You know, he's friends with Odd…how do you know he wasn't trying to trick you?- he said again, willingly causing the girl to doubt the truthfulness of Hiroshi's words

"He said I was beautiful…but maybe Herb is right…maybe he did try to trick me...although I haven't talked to him, and he's never with the others when they make fun of me…guess I'll just have to find out "

Taking a deep breath, she ended confidently -We'll know at lunch-

An onslaught of black flames ravished the scene as if it were nothing but a thin sheet of paper, causing the unbearable darkness to return together with the maddening echoes.

I thought that what you said at the dance was a lie and that you were just trying to help Odd in tricking me-  
-What could've made you think I'd lie for a cheap laugh!-

Well…I….Herb…he said you could be tricking me…I didn't want to believe him but…-

The flames slowly withered down and died, allowing a glimpse of the school's courtyard to come into view. Five shadows are visible, all immersed in a vague conversation. Suddenly, a sixth figure appears

Hi Odd- speaks the newest addition  
Attempting to subdue a desire to humiliate, the figure called Odd simply nods  
-Hello…Ulrich dear- spoke the newcomer once again –are you and Yumi- it said disgracefully –still together?-  
-Yes Sissie- replies the Ulrich shape, in the same voice tone –We're still together and you're still annoying so, off you go…NOW-  
Grumbling weakly and uninterestingly, the sixth figure disappears into nothingness, the other five shadows following close behind.

At the same time as the scene becomes desolate, a flash of darkness rises, causing the shapeless echoes to return.

So I see you're still thinking of Ulrich-  
-Oh, you mean that because of what I said during lunch? Don't worry, I was just testing you-  
-…testing me?...why?-

The darkness submitted one last time to a soft beam of light; though now it leads our sight to a more detailed view of the courtyard at night.

A delicate song played in the background, its rhythm suggesting us into a slow dance. In the yard, two figures seem entangled by the rhythm, their shadows united as one as they move to the sound of the music.

Hehe- giggled one of the shadows in a female tone, its shape hidden by the weak beam of light  
-guess it is true you don't know how to dance-  
-Heh, yea- replied it's dance partner, moving rather awkwardly to the music  
-Don't feel embarrassed-  
-I don't feel embarrassed…not around you at least…not tonight- replied the male voice; speaking rather calm and charming  
The female didn't reply, verbally at least, for both figure's heads approached simultaneously, moments from a most passionate gesture.

Sadly, a third voice interrupted.  
-Sissie!...where are you!- it yelled out

The male figure rapidly pushed itself away from the female in a panicked manner.  
-What's wrong Hiroshi?- asked the female

Yet the shape called "Hiroshi" refused to reply; it's invisible factions possibly showing panic and dread

Look, Elisabeth…You can't be seen with me…not tonight at least…it would get you in the deepest of troubles-

Why?...what did you do?-

What matters is what I was going to do...still…I have to try and be as anonymous as possible…don't worry though…meet me Monday during lunch…I'll explain everything to you…I promise- Hiroshi turned to leave, yet stopped for an instant –And by the way Elisabeth…thank you for a lovely evening…Good night-

Without further interruptions, the shadow vanished into the night. This time however, the darkness didn't expand; it seemed to disperse, the soft light becoming stronger and stronger after each passing second.

Finally, Elisabeth's eyes opened to observe her lit room, the light bulb's luminescence striking her face with might

She turned around, observing the clock: 11:45, she had slept forty five minutes…yet it felt as an eternity.

Ugh…forgot the lights- she stated to herself. Reuniting what strength laid in her weakened muscles she got up and, as her hand dangled over the switch, she recalled her past travel from and to the bed.

"I did turn of the lights…god…to top it off now I'm going insane…"

Her finger came into contact with the switch, but before the lights could be turned off she noticed a small paper envelope under her door's frame.

The girl lifted the sealed object rather questioningly, expecting it to be another one of Odd's dirty tricks; yet something unexpected came: a letter.

Upon it a strange sign had been drawn, appearing as some sort of pink eye, though it was formed of three perfect circles and four straight lines. But before more attetino could be placed on it, the signature slowly dispersed into the paper as a strange verse took its place, reading:

_Remember my dear  
what I told you about the moon?_


	4. A poem and a song, under her light

**Author's note: **w00t! Last chapter y'all! First off, let me thank Linii chan for her support and help...thanks Linii!...and since my mind is kinda dry atthe moment, I will thank those that deserve thanks (the people that took their time to read this fiction, the people that took their time to comment it, and the people over at Tvtome, specially you Samblob!)...and let's not forget **Screams from Treblinka,** thanks for the reviews dude,much obliged! (Hopefully I didn't forget anyone...though I always forget something...)

Ok, to end this now; this last chapter is a song-fic, I used (as mentioned in the first AN) the song _The Number of the beast _by Iron Maiden, though it lacks unity with the theme of the fiction, I focused on the "dream and illusion" factor of the song...at least I think I did...didn't I?...anyways, here's the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter IV-A Poem and a song, under her light**

The lights were suddenly turned off for a pair of seconds, placing Elisabeth under the cover of darkness

_I left alone_

As the power returned, the note was now blank; not a smudge of ink on it.

_My mind was blank_

Surprised by the event, the girl analyzed the piece of paper once again, yet found nothing that could have indicated the past presence of ink or any other substance.

_I needed time to think to get the memories from my mind_

"Now I am crazy" she thought to herself, before the lights flickered once again. This time however, something written appeared on the paper

_Open the door, and follow the shadow  
for it holds the answers to your queries_

Questioningly she opened the door and encountered an empty hallway; the usual background mumblings of the nearby dorms also missing. Her eyes examined each and every inch of the poorly lit hallway, but found no shadow.

Yet an unknown sound caught her attention; it seemed to come from her left, down the pathway leading to the courtyard

_What did I see?  
__Can I believe?_

Her sight traveled to the source of the sound and saw it, the shadow; it was of human shape and size, though its features were hidden due to the poor lighting.

_That what I saw that night was real  
__and not just fantasy_

It waved in a friendly manner, yet quickly took off running down the hall, towards the courtyard.

_Just what I saw, in my old dreams  
Were they reflections of my warped mind staring back at me_

"Was it him? Was the mysterious shadow Hiroshi?" were just some of the questions that invaded her mind; but as reason slowly gave to curiosity and desire her feet began to move towards the shadow, driven both by hope and fear.

_'Cause in my dreams, it's always there,  
The evil face that twists my mind and brings  
me to despair.  
Yeah!  
_

As she ran down the hall, following the rapidly moving being, the lights flickered again.

_The night was black, was no use holding back  
__Cause I just had to see_

As if by reflex she observed the tattered piece of paper. It now read

_Do not stop  
__Do not fear  
__Just continue_

_Was someone watching me?  
In the mist, dark figures move and twist,  
Was all this for real, or just some kind of hell__  
_

The shadow had disappeared as the light had returned, yet something, some kind of feeling, told Elisabeth to continue, to follow the idea, not the being itself. So she did, and kept running down the hallway.

_666 the number of the beast.  
Hell and fire were spawned to be released__  
_

The lights kept on flickering, yet the paper showed no change whatsoever, still reading the three lines of dialogue from a while back. Finally she arrived at the end of the corridor; to her front were the exit gate, and the damned shadow.

_Torches blazed and sacred chants were praised  
As they start to cry, hands held to the sky__  
_

It waved one again, before opening the gates and going into the courtyard, sticking to the building's shadows thus the moonlight wouldn't reveal the form's identity

_In the night, the fires are burning bright  
The ritual has begun, Satan's work is done_

Would she follow? Would she wait? What should she do? She revised the paper note and discovered the fourth message

_Do not let reason fool you  
__For reason cannot explain the preceding events  
__and it's forthcoming consequences_

_  
666 the number of the beast  
Sacrifice is going on tonight__  
_

The "idea" present in her mind once again, she followed the figure cautiously, her mind slowly giving way to fear.

Her steps ripped apart the dead silence of the yard. She stopped, reason once again retaking control.

_This can't go on, I must inform the law.  
Can this still be real or just some crazy dream?_

"What am I doing? Why am I following this being?" she asked herself. Her back now turned to the path taken by the shadow; her feet began to retake the walk towards the dorms. Yet as she turned, she caught a glimpse of the astral object that had inspired it all: The Moon

_But I feel drawn towards the chanting hordes,  
They seem to mesmerize...can't avoid their eyes_

Gathering what courage and anxiety had survived the sudden burst of sense, she ran towards the feeling shadow once again; the mysterious "idea" leading her down the correct path.

_666 the number of the beast_

As the feeling died, she saw herself standing infront of the cafeteria, the moonlight shining bright over her

_666 the one for you and me__  
_

To her left stood the shadow, its features now unveiled

_I'm coming back_

An open black trenchcoat covered its body while an Al Capone styled black hat and Ozzy Osbourne styled sun glasses covered its face. Under the coat a pair of black denim pants, heavy work boots and an AC/DC Stiff Upper Lip Live shirt completed the attire

_I will return__  
_

It approached Elisabeth, its appearance seemingly frightening. It spoke in a masculine voice; which gave the girl a feeling of reassurance.

Don't be afraid…it's just me-

_And I'll possess your body and I'll make you burn__  
_

Hiroshi?- she said questioningly

With a swift move he took both the glasses and the hat off, revealing that he was, in fact, the boy of her nightmarish dreams.

Oh Hiroshi, I'm…I'm sorry- she exclaimed inmediatly –I never mean to hurt…- yet her lips were quickly sealed by the boy's index finger

_I have the fire__  
_

Don't be- his hands fell upon her shoulders –The one that's sorry is me, I should have understood your reasons, I should've reacted more rationally to your "test", but I didn't…yet, this is all in the past, and the past is everything but useful-

_I have the force_

The girl's arms wrapped around Hiroshi's body as his own limbs wrapped around her waist

So, looks like we're in the same spot as before- he smirked, noticing that the moon was once again over them, much like during the dance

Yea, let's hope no one interrupts now-

_I have the power to make my evil take its course_

The shadows of both slowly became one, under the moonlight.


End file.
